The Wolf's Love
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: Amber from A Chance Together has been kidnapped by Millennium for a dark purpose. She is to be saved for a Captain Hans but doesn't realize he has fallen in love with her before they had ever truly met. OC/Hans Requested by Amber's creator. I hope you like it. One-shot. Also Schrodinger makes a guest appearance!


Could this be any worse? A black haired girl struggled in her attacker's arms, swearing loudly until a pale hand sharply covered her mouth. "Quiet!" The man ordered. She attempted a feeble kick in the shins but it was worthless. He led her to a dull room where it felt more of a prison than anything else. The girl found herself shoved inside, landing on her knees with a grunt. The man slammed the door shut and walked off with a shake of his head. Just what the hell was going on? Unable to see, she used her hands to examine the dark filled room. She discovered a soft cot, a dresser, and some kind of material. Clothes she guessed. Just what was it that everyone wanted from her? She had heard that some guy named the Major requested for her personally because of some experiment with a Captain. Not that she planned on sticking around.

The girl quickly unrolled her sock and pulled out a tiny little communicator. It was pure luck no one had found it when they did a body search on her earlier. "Alucard? Nicole? Anyone there?" she whispered, careful not to attract any attention. Nothing answered her whispered calls. Damn. Looks like she'd have to escape on her own. She held her breath and tried to think. A keyblade would be helpful but of course she knew it was impossible at this point. Her powers were weakened if not entirely gone. Not good. Just then giggles from what sounded like a young boy made her alarmed. "Who's there?" she shouted. Two bright eyes peered at her from the darkness. They were eerie looking. The boy whispered "You must be very scared. Ja?"

Did he just speak German to her? The girl made a face, glad he could not see it. Or so she thought. He made a tsking sound and popped her on the head. "I'm not blind as you are, fraulein. I am Varrant Officer Schrodinger. You are very lucky to be here. I heard the Captain has taken an interest in you after spotting you with your two lovers." Was he talking about Demyx and that flame haired freak Axel? Anger bubbled up within her. She snapped "I'm single thank you and your Captain can kiss my-" Something soft gagged her from speaking anymore. Soft laughter filled the room. He murmured "Ah but beautiful or not, you must not talk that vay. Doc would surely cut out your tongue for the insults. Now I've told you my name. Vhat is yours?" Ahamber." Her voice was muffled due to the gag. Again the boy chuckled then stopped. Footsteps could be heard approaching the room. The gag disappeared and so it seemed the young boy.

Amber scoffed and squinted just as the door opened. Light flickered throughout the room to reveal a tall silver haired man whose mouth was covered by some strange cloth. The door shut behind him only this time locking itself. He silently put her on the bed then sat beside her. She examined him closely. "Who are you and why am I doing here?" No answer. The man shrugged and pointed at his badge. It read 'Captain Hans.' So this was the Captain the man from earlier spoke about or so she assumed. Why did he not speak? She tried again with "So you're a captain?" Again he shrugged silently. Frustration built up within her. "Damn it say something!" "Pretty." Amber found herself taken aback. She honestly didn't expect him to say anything!

He uncovered his mouth and raised a hand to stroke her hair. She shivered but not from cold or repulsion. More like an unwanted desire. She had noticed he could be considered quite handsome due to his built body. What was it about him that made her this way? She should be feeling scared or trying to escape not wanting to flirt with a silent captain. Hans smiled slightly and murmured "Pretty." Amber forced herself to back away a bit and replied "I take it you're not a man of many words." To her surprise, he actually laughed. They sat there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, much to both her dismay and relief, he pressed his lips against hers for a brief kiss before heading to the door. Hans paused and said softly "I will arrange for a cot in my room so I can keep an eye on you." Amber froze. Was he trying to keep her here? "Why me?" "Because I love you."


End file.
